


dust settling

by orphan_account



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Gen, M/M, its fun times in the hospital for johan, though there's nothing really graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 16:39:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11317440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The aftermath of Yubel’s possession of Johan.





	dust settling

According to one of the doctors, his time spent in the Rainbow Dark Dragon card was… considerable. Early in the possession, Johan had found himself tuning out to most of what Yubel was doing. At some point, his mind had just shut down, separating him fully from what his body was acting out and what his soul wanted. It was incredibly difficult to recall anything, as the gaping holes in his memory were more numerous than what times he did remember.

Understandably, it had only seemed like days. According to records, collective guesswork of when exactly Yubel had taken over his body, Johan had been trapped in the card for weeks if not months.

They told him that relearning fine motor skills was going take a long time.

He could not tell them what he remembers if he tried. Johan feels relatively calm when he attempts to pick up a pencil, but it’s like the pencil is… shifting, constantly. His eyes show that the pencil is one way when in actuality it’s another. Once he’s managed to put in his hand, his fingers shake like something terrible.

He’s met with pity when he shakes his head that no, he is not cold. Not at all, even.

Physical therapy is largely more preferable than the time spent in his bed. He exceeds at the parallel bars shortly after the pain subdues. _That_ had surprised him – in bed, it felt like he was exhausted all the time. Only when he first stood did the pain shoot upright from his feet to his spine.

The doctors held him when he crumbled in their arms. It had taken a lot of convincing in head-nods when he was ready to try again.

Now, there is a comfortable quiver in his legs when he stands, an aching from his muscles not just getting stronger but reappearing. The first few tries, it was as though his bottom half was suddenly jelly, unpredictable in its movements and stability. Yubel had apparently torn the muscles from lack of care. What, exactly, happened for his muscles to have to rework themselves, nobody is quite sure.

Being able to move is exhilarating. That is despite the harsh truth; they say that _Johan, you will likely never walk the same way again_. He may have to be in a wheelchair sooner than anyone else his age. But even when he’s wheeling around, it’s much better than lying down in bed, he thinks. At least he’s able to move in some way.

The excitement of moving from physical therapy is shadowed by the dull working of his mouth. It was apparently a miracle of sorts that he still understood language? Though personally, Johan can’t fathom Yubel going through his mind as to rip the roots of language out of his head. Him speaking was another story entirely.

Once they’ve got him comfortable saying words more advanced than, say, _apple_ and _eat,_ Johan decides to risk it. “Where’s Judai?” Johan asks – his voice is both rusty from disuse and misuse. Yubel hadn’t considered that water was still a need for a human body whether or not it was possessed; they hadn’t considered many things when it came to Johan’s body.

The nurse that’s been assigned to him this particular time twitches. Not just her lip, the entire body jerks. “Cutting straight to the chase, aren’t you,” she mumbles after a moment.

“Please,” he makes out. Speaking tears at his throat.

“Well,” the nurse looks extremely hesitant, “between you and me, he’s still missing. One of the students said he outright vanished in front of him.”

That’d be Shou, he imagines. He hadn’t seen Shou come down from the battle – at some point, Johan had been lulled to sleep. It had worried Professor Cronos quite a bit. Then he had woken up here, in remarkable pain.

He makes a silent reserve that once he’s out of here, he will… make an effort to find Judai. Or, actually, he will not make an effort to find Judai. Johan couldn’t search the lands or anything like that, but he could stay right where he was in the hopes Judai would come back here. But he couldn’t outright stop in his movement, could he? Not for just one person.

More likely than not, Judai would find _him_ , with little to no reservations on how Johan had refused to wait.

With someone like that, well. Johan couldn’t wait to see him again. The staff notes a remarkable improvement; one of them actually tells while progress is always extraordinary, he should take things slow for awhile. Unfortunately, Johan is not the type to do things in halves.

 _Not in reckless abandon anymore_ , he thinks, wincing as he moves a bit too fast from the pillow. _Maybe I_ should _try to relax._


End file.
